fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Abendliche Erfrischung
"Ich gehe nochmal schnell die Post reinholen!" ruft Bimer zu Petro und tut, was er gesagt hat. "Mal sehen, Rechnung Rechnung Rechnung Rechnung Rechnung....... Was ist das denn? Ein Brief von "Mr. Inkognito"? Ist das ein schlechter Witz?" Während Bimer wieder in das Gebäude geht und die Rechnungen in das Fach "Ärgerliches" legt öffnet er den Brief. Nachdem er ihn gelesen hat schreckt er auf und stürmt sofort ins Büro des Leiters. Erschreckt knallt Petro die Schublade zu, in der er grade noch so seinen DS verstecken konnte. "Herr Nota, haben Sie schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?" "Es tut mir Leid, Herr Maurelle, aber in der Post war ein wichtiger Brief!" entschuldigt sich Bimer, woraufhin Petro erwiedert: "Das ist kein Grund, einfach in mein Büro zu stürmen! Aber na gut... Was steht in dem Brief?" Erfreut, dass die Frage fällt, zitiert Bimer ohne zu schauen: "Sehr geehrtes Waddle 8, wir haben Informationen, dass sich Galacta-Knight, ab sofort ehemaliges Mitglied von La Nuit, nicht mehr auf Traumland befindet. Auch von Nightmare und seinem Gefolge ist auf Traumland nichts mehr zu sehen. Dies ist jedoch kein Grund, sich auszuruhen! Wie wir erfahren haben, ist zumindest Galacta-Knight auf dem Kontinenten Dedus, worauf sich, ebenfalls laut unserer Quelle, einige Ihrer Kommissare befinden. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt können wir unsere Quelle noch nicht offenbaren, doch bitten wir Sie um vollstes Vertrauen. Ich hoffe, dass es Ihren Kommissaren gut geht und wünsche ihnen alles Gute. MfG, Georg Moonta." Nach einem kurzen Moment des Erstaunens sagt Petro dann: "Herr Nota, rufen Sie unseren Kamikaze-Trupp an, er soll sofort zurückkommen! Es ist mir egal, was unser ehemaliger König gesagt hat, ich möchte keinen meiner Kommissare verlieren, auch nicht Herrn Taraum! Sofort!" "Natürlich, Herr Maurelle!" salutiert Bimer und rennt so schnell er kann zum Telefon auf Petros Schreibtisch. "Herr Nota, sind Sie verrückt?!? NEHMEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST IHR EIGENES TELEFON!" brüllt Petro über diesen beinahe Überfall. "Natürlich, das tut mir Leid!" "Hallo?" meldet sich Kirby, und Bimer ist erleichtert, dass es ihm gut geht. "Kirby, hier ist Bimer!" "TOLL! Dich wollte ich den ganzen Tag schon anrufen, aber dann bin ich nicht dazu gekommen, ich wurde nämlich rausgeworfen und dann bin ich im Eis hängengeblieben und dann kam Galacta und hat mich gerettet und dann hat Meta mich gefunden und dann war da ein rieseiger Eisdra..." "KIRBY!" unterbricht Bimer den sehr enthusiastischen Vortrag, "Galacta-Knight soll auf Dedus sein! Seid ihr alle beisamen und geht es euch gut?" "Das Galacta hier ist hab ich doch gerade gesagt! Und nur Meta ist bei mir. Weißt du, wir haben ein schönes Hotel gefunden, dass "Zum schlafenden Noddy" heißt. Voll gemütlich." "Warum hast du dann nicht sofort angerufen?" "Erstens, weil er voll nett war und mich befreit hat. Er hat zwar gesagt dass er mich nur nicht angreift weil ich wehrlos bin aber ich glaub das nicht. Bestimmt mag er mich. Und zweitens... Ähm... Zweitens... Ja, was eigentlich zweitens?" "Das kannst du jetzt mal vergessen. Wichtiger, Petro hat mich angewiesen, euch zu sagen, dass ihr sofort alle zurückkommen sollt, denn wenn Galacta da ist ist es zu gefährlich." Kirby findet dieses Argument nicht gerechtfertigt, antwortet er doch mit: "Och, es is doch gar nich so schlimm hier, der Eisdrache hatte ja überhaupt nichts drauf und Galacta ist ja nett und selbst wenn nicht, wir sind... öhm... eins, zwei, drei... fünf gegen einen! Also dann, danke für den Anruf, wir sehen uns, tschüss!" Damit legt er auf. Bimer ist wie eingefroren. Nicht nur, dass Kirby nicht zurückkommen will, er denkt auch noch, dass Galacta nett ist, das ist wie eine Uhr, die zeigt, ob man schwanger ist. Noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn er Petro das mitteilen muss, was er definitiv muss, das steht fest. "Ähm, Herr Maurelle, wir haben ja eh geschlossen, ich geh dann auch mal. Man sieht sich dann morgen!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hechtet Bimer zum Ausgang. "Ganz schön kalt..." Es ist zwar bereits grob halb neun, aber das es doch noch mal so kalt wird... Bimer entdeckt eine Parkbank, auf die er sich setzt. "Ach ja, es könnte so schön sein... Warum ist das Leben nur so schwer? Vater macht dieses hirnrissige zweigeteilt-Testament, Mutter hab ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen und Meta ist in Lebensgefahr... Ach ja... Was ein Mist, dieses Leben." Er redet noch ein bisschen weiter mit sich selbst und bemerkt gar nicht, dass es immer später wird. "Kirby, dir ist aufgefallen, dass du nicht zählen kannst, oder?" bemerkt Meta, nachdem Kirby aufgelegt hat. "Wieso?" fragt Kirby, dem sein Fehler nicht auffällt. "Zähl noch mal nach, wie viele von uns du mitgeschleift hast." "Ehm, ich, du, er sie es! Fünf!" zählt Kirby nochmal nach. Metas berechtigte Frage: Wer ist da was?" "Na, ist doch klar, ich: Kirby, du: Meta, Er: Kelke, Sie: Almira, Es: Gerda!" antwortet Kirby. "Und was ist mit Waddle D? Existiert der nicht mehr?" Kirby muss kurz nachdenken, dann schreckt er hoch und sagt: "ARGH! Wie konnte das passieren! Ich bin zu nichts gebrauchen! Meta bring mich um!" "Kirby, komm mal wieder runter und schalt den Fernseher ein, mir wird langsam langweilig und schlafen werd ich heute wohl vergessen können." Kirby tut wie ihm gehießen. Es läuft gerade ein Sender mit dem Namen Schalt dich ein. Der Sprecher redet gerade etwas von "Wie heißt Minister Galacta-Knight mit Vornamen?" Kirby ist drauf und dran, da anzurufen, da hält Meta ihn zurück und sagt: "Kirby, bei sowas kannst du statistisch gesehen nicht gewinnen. Da werden Milliarden andere Leute auch anrufen, weil die Frage lächerlich ist." "Gar nich! Die Frage ist lösbar!" "Richtig, weil die die Lösung bereits verraten haben." bemerkt Meta korrekt. Bimer fühlt sich etwas merkwürdig. Scheinbar ist er auf der Parkbank eingeschlafen. Er hört allerdings etwas, er hört, wie ihn jemand zu wecken versucht. Erschreckt fährt Bimer plötzlich hoch und haut seinem Wecker damit voll ins Gesicht. "Oh, das tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht, wissen Sie, ich bin... ähm... wo bin ich hier?" Bimer schaut sich etwas um. Er kennt diese Umgebung nicht, warum ist er also hier? "Ähm, mein Herr? Wo bin ich hier?" Der Mann braucht noch eine Weile um sich von Bimers Schlag zu erholen, dann antwortet er: "Unter Nebilla, genauer gesagt, unter dem Schloss von König Nickerchen... Oder sollte ich sagen, unter dem Schloss von Königin Solmida? Ist ja auch egal, das ist mein Haus, und warum erkennen Sie mich eigentlich nicht wieder?" Bimer schaut sich die Person etwas näher an, dann geht ihm ein Licht auf. "Koch Kawasaki?!?" "Herr Kawasaki, wieso haben Sie mich hierhin verschleppt und warum wohnen Sie überhaupt in einer Höhle?!?" Bimer ist nicht nur verwirrt, er ist zusätzlich auch in einem Schockzustand. "Wissen Sie, Herr Nota, ich..." "Bleiben Sie ruhig, Sie haben vorhin gesagt, wir sind unter Nebilla, gleichzeitig aber auch unter dem Königsschloss. Wie lässt sich das vereinen?" Kawasaki fühlt sich leicht in die Ecke gedrängt, sagt dann aber: "Da hab ich mich versprochen. Ich wollte Esteen sagen. Jedenfalls sind Sie hier sicher." "Sicher vor was?", fragt Bimer direkt darauf. "Na, sicher vor diesem Raubmörder, der in letzter Zeit in Nebilla sein Unwesen treibt." "Warum weiß ich von dem nichts?" "Na, weil alle seine Opfer tot sind, schätze ich." Kawasaki scheint wirklich viel über diesen Fall zu wissen. "Hören Sie, Herr Kawasaki, wenn Sie mich hier rauslassen, dann würde ich jetzt alles in Bewegung setzen, damit dieser Raubmörder gefasst wird." Diese Worte Bimers scheinen Kawasaki zu verunsichern. "Nein, äh, bleiben Sie besser hier, ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt." Bimer wird bereits leicht misstrauisch. Kawasaki redet jedoch unbeirrt weiter: "Außerdem ist es schon längst viel zu spät. Soll ich Ihnen was kochen?" Sofort verneint Bimer und fügt hinzu: "Sie wurden schon mehrmals verklagt, als Sie noch in Nebilla gearbeitet haben!" Scheinbar wusste Kawasaki davon nichts, denn er hat ein Gesicht aufgezogen, dass mehr als tausend Worte sagt. "Telefon!" ruft Lionel aus dem Keller, denn es klingelt schon eine ganze Weile, und das geht dem Herrn schon lange auf den Geist. Niemand regt sich, bis sich Waddle Halb ein Herz fasst und abnimmt. "Waddle 8, Kriminalpolizei, Waddoru Heribert Augustus Leonard Ben Geyer am Apparat?" Nichts passiert. "Halloooo?" Wieder keine Antwort. "Ich lege jetzt auf, in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt meldet sich Bimer, der am anderen Ende ist, mit einem: "Oh, tut mir Leid, ich musste gerade Störquellen ruhig stellen. Waddle Halb, kannst du Herrn Maurelle sagen, er solle mich doch bitte von einer Höhle unterhalb des Schlosses, die Koch Kawasaki sein neues Zuhause nennt, abholen?" "Kann ich tun. Wo bist du denn?" "Rede ich gerade aus Versehen mit Kirby?" "Nein, wieso?" "Ach, nicht so wichtig. Also, ich kann auf dich zählen, ja? Dann leg ich jetzt auf, ach, und richte Herrn Maurelle aus, dass Kirbys Suppe ausläuft." "Okay..? Mach ich. Na denn, tschüss, Bimer." Damit legt Halb auf. Es klopft an Petros Tür. Sofort denkt sich dieser: "Endlich mal jemand, der Benimmordnungen befolgt" und ruft: "Herein!" Halb betritt den Raum. "Ähm, Herr Maurelle, Bimer hat angerufen, und er sagt, dass Sie ihn in einer Höhle unterhalb vom Schloss abholen sollen und dass Kirbys Suppe ausläuft." Petro springt fast auf den Tisch. "SIND SIE SICH SICHER?!?" "Ehm... ja?" "Ich werde mich sofort drum kümmern. Solange ich weg bin übernehmen Sie hier die Leitung." Ohne Wiederworte zu dulden verlässt Petro den Raum, einen stocksteifen Waddle Halb hinterlassend. Bimer schaut sich noch ein wenig um. "Sagen Sie mal, was sind das eigentlich für Zeichnungen an den Wänden?" fragt Bimer aus Langeweile. Kawasaki antwortet: "Sind wohl noch Überbleibsel von alten Zivilisationen." "Uralte Zivilisationen." Bimer geht noch ein bisschen an den Wandbemalungen vorbei, da knurrt ihm der Magen. Da er aber Kawasakis Koch''künste'' zur Genüge kennt weigert er sich, nach Essen zu fragen. Einziges Problem, Kawasaki hat den knurrenden Magen von Bimer gehört. "Moment, ich habe noch etwas hier stehen." "Bitte, machen Sie sich..." "Ach nein, das sind keine Umstände, warten Sie nur kurz." Bimer ahnt, was das für eine Katastrophe sein wird. Sein Magen wird in Hungerstreik treten, und der Geschmack wird schlimmer sein als Kirby, Gerda, Waddle Halb, Lionel, Galacta, Sombores, Nightmare und Melanie zusammen. Wie sollte er das überleben? Eine große Explosion erschüttert Halb sowie halb Nebilla. Lionel und Waddle Fuu flüchten aus der näheren Umgebung, und ein um Luft rangender Waddle Halb versucht durch den Rauch hindurch noch irgendetwas zu retten, doch dafür ist es zu spät. Nachdem sich der Rauch verzogen hat und Lionel sich wieder etwas näher an die Gefahrenzone traut, ruft er laut aus: "Super gemacht, Halb-Birne, endlich muss ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Du hast nämlich netterweise gerade meine Arbeitsstelle in die Luft gejagt. Oder nein halt! Nur deine! Ich habe ja noch diesen praktischen Nebenjob bei meiner Cousine. Tja, und da ich da jetzt auch hin muss werde ich mich jetzt mal schön aufs Ohr hauen." "Dir ist bewusst, dass du Schwachsinn redest?" fragt Fuu auf diese Aussage. "Dies ist vielleicht für dich der Fall, aber ich sage dir, dies ist nur so, weil du nicht die zum Verstehen nötige Intelligenz besitzt. Nun denn, erklärt das mal schön Petro, während ich weg bin." Damit verschwindet Lionel. Die beiden Waddle Dee stehen ratlos da. "Sollen wir es wieder aufbauen?" "Wäre besser." "Wo ist hier das Klo..?" fragt Bimer, denn ihm ist nach dem ersten Bissen von der Vorspeise, welche nur Milchreis ist, schlecht geworden. "Nun, äh, das ist da hinten." weißt Kawasaki Bimer an, der daraufhin sofort in die besagte Richtung flüchtet. Kurze Zeit später kommt er wieder. "Sagen Sie mal, wieso tragen Sie Ihre Schürze eigentlich links rum?" fragt Bimer, denn diese Frage juckt ihn schon die ganze Zeit. "Was? Oh, tut mir leid, das war keine Absicht. Aber wir sind ja unter uns, da wird nichts passieren." Bimer wird langsam aber sicher doch misstrauisch. Also, misstrauischer als vorher schon. Kawasaki unterbricht Bimers demonstratives Misstrauen mit einer Aussage, die Bimer aufatmen lässt: "Da kommt jemand mit einem Dragoon angebraust. Ich dachte, die Teile sind verboten." "Nun, das Waddle 8 hat für Spezialfälle Sonderprivilegien." klärt Bimer den verwirrten Koch auf. "Was für Spezialfälle?" "Entführung, zum Beispiel." Ein Schock für den Koch, denn dieser fühlt sich ertappt. "Ich, ähm, also wissen Sie, ich..." "Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie das nicht wollten. Speziell als ich die verkehrt rume Schürze gesehen hab. Das war für mich eine Art verstecktes Zeichen." "Ähm, ja... Also, was ich sagen wollte: IHR FREUND DARF AUF KEINEN FALL HIER REIN, HIER SIND ÜBERALL SENSORBOMBEN!" "Seit wann?" Kawasaki überlegt einen Moment, dann sagt er: "Ich schätze mal zwei Stunden." "Dann sind die längst abgelaufen." "Abgelaufen?" "Sensorbomben halten genau eine Minute." Ein Fakt, der Kawasaki erleichtert, aber eine andere Person weniger, und diese Person meldet sich jetzt: "Was?!? Das hat man mir beim Kauf aber nicht gesagt!" Mit diesen Worten tritt... Fenon ins Licht. "Ah! Ich, äh, Sir, es... HILFE!" brüllt Kawasaki. "Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns darum." beruhigt Bimer ihn, doch danach wird er selber erschreckt, denn die Wand bricht durch. "Meine Güte, da habe ich ja tatsächlich die richtige Höhle getroffen, aber dass dann umbedingt dieser Geröllhaufen im Weg liegen muss... Als hätte jemand Sensorbomben zu früh gelegt." Petros Worte erheitern Bimer, bringen Fenon aber auf die Palme. "Ach, Fenon Wulfrick. Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich im Gefängnis sitzen? Wer hat Sie rausgelassen?" Fenon lacht erst auf, bevor er antwortet: "Der Waddle Dee mit der Jacke und dem komischen Hut, als ich ihm gesagt hab, ich wollte nur mal kurz an die frische Luft." "Da wird Herr Halb aber eine arge Gehaltkürzung vor sich haben." schließt Petro, bevor er dann sagt: "Herr Wulfrick, Sie sind hiermit vorläufig in Haft, bis das Gericht sie als schuldig befunden hat. Zweifache Entführung, da frag ich mich, wofür das ganze?" "Ein bissl Geld, vielleicht? Jeder weiß doch, Geld regiert die Welt, stimmts?" Nachdem Petro Fenon abgeführt und auf den Anhänger seines Dragoon verfrachtet hat, fährt er direkt wieder Richtung Waddle 8... um eione böse Überraschung zu erleben. "WER VON IHNEN HAT DAS WADDLE 8 GESPRENGT?!? DER WIRD FÜR DEN REST DIESES MONATS KEIN GEHALT MEHR KRIEGEN!" Waddle Halb tritt ein paar Schritte vor, sagt dann aber gleich: "Ich hab schon fast alles wieder aufgebaut!" }}